El Sr y la Sra Cullen
by Little Hope
Summary: Un matrimonio por pasión...Ambos con solo una cosa en común: Son asesinos. Diferentes compañias con un solo objetivo: Asesinar. ¿Qué haran cuando su proxima misión sea asesinar a su pareja? ¿Se mataran entre si? o ¿Existira el amor entre ellos?...
1. Chapter 1

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es una idea que se me ocurrio al ver la pelicula "El Sr. y la Sra. Smith" con Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie._

_**Ambos con una cosa en común**_

**_Son Espias_**

**_El destino los une_**

**_Y Deciden casarse  
_**

**_La pasión existe. El amor...Aún no_**

**_Dos compañias rivales_**

**_Una de chicas...Otra de chicos  
_**

**_Ambas con un solo objetivo_**

**_Asesinar aquellos que se han portado mal_**

**_¿Qué pasara cuando a ambos se les asigne la misión de matarse?_**

**_¿Se asesinaran entre ellos?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es una idea que se me ocurrio al ver la pelicula "El Sr. y la Sra. Smith" con Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie._

Por los pasillos del edificio de "_Relaciones humanas", _un joven recién graduado de la universidad de Chicago, silvaba una desconocida canción, saludaba constantemente aquellas personas que le sonreian, con un maletin negro, su corbata bien puesta y sus zapatos limpios se detuvo contemplando la gran placa que repozaba en lo que ahora seria su consultorio.

"_James __Witherdale – Consejero Matrimonial"_

Sonrio y paso los dedos por ella, era increible que al fin lo habia conseguido.

-¿James? - se giro sobre sus talones para buscar a la voz femenina que le hablaba. -Oh por dios ¡Eres James! -exclamo la joven mientras lo miraba de arriba y abajo sin descaro alguno.

El sonrio aun mas mientras recuerdos de ellos dos le llenaban su cabeza.

-¿Victoria? -la chica asintio. -Pero cuanto tiempo. -pensativo arrugo su seño -¿Eres mi primera consulta? -pregunto mirando a los lados para ver a su pareja.

Ella rio. -Siempre tan bromista. -dijo ya calmada.

El solo sonrio incomodo.

-Trabajo aqui. -continuo Victoria haciendo alguna seña con sus manos. -Soy psicologa de niños. -señalo una puerta a unos metros de ellos.

-Oh entonces nos veremos mucho.

Victoria asintio. -¡Demonios! Me tengo que ir...-camino unos pasos y luego se regreso para darle un beso en la mejilla. -¡Tenemos que salir a tomar algo! -le grito mientras caminaba a paso presurado hacia el ascensor.

El la perdio de vista cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Negando hacia los lados entro a su consultorio, dejo de pensar en _ella _y camino a la silla de cuero negro que compro especialmente para su consultorio,al lado de su silla habia unos pequeños muebles en uno de ellos se encontraba el telefono y en el otro un pequeño arreglo foral. No habia escritorio ya que se consideraba un _obstaculo_ para hablar con los pacientes por asi decirlo. Solo frente a él se encontraba una pequeña mesa en forma de rectangulo de vidrio y un sillón para dos personas, solo habia un gran ventanal a su lado derecho que dejaba ver la vista de Chicago, ademas atras de él habia una pared llena de libros y en la pared de su izquierda igual.

-Sr. James. -la voz de su secretaria se escucho por toda la estancia. -El matrimonio Cullen-Swan acaba de llegar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es una idea que se me ocurrio al ver la pelicula "El Sr. y la Sra. Smith" con Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie._

_**-**_Sr. James. -la voz de su secretaria se escucho por toda la estancia. -El matrimonio Cullen-Swan acaba de llegar.

-Hágalos pasar. -le respondió a su secretaria presionando el botón rojo.

El joven abrió su maletín y saco rápidamente un pequeño block de notas y un bolígrafo negro.

Escucho como la puerta se abría, levanto su vista y sonrió al ver a los que serian su primera pareja.

Isabella y Edward.

Una joven de pelo castaño y ojos chocolates le sonreía educadamente, a un paso atrás de ella, un joven sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pasaba la mirada de su esposa a él. Ambos vestían formales.

-Tomen asiento.

La pareja asintió caminando al sillón, el esposo se sentó sin esperar a que su esposa lo hiciera en un extremo del sillón, su esposa sin inmutarse siquiera por la creciente lejanía, se sentó en el otro extremo.

James suspiro, sabiendo que su primer caso no seria tan fácil.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Edward.

El marido solo le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Sra. Isabella.

-Solo Bella, por favor.

-Entiendo. -James le sonrió. -Están aquí por que creen que su matrimonio esta en problemas.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Para comenzar les preguntare un par de preguntas ¿De acuerdo? -ambos asintieron. -Bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casados.

-Cinco.

-Seis.

-Cinco. -repitió el esposo.

-Seis años. -volteo a verlo Bella.

James frunció el seño ¿cinco o seis años? Ese era muy poco tiempo para que su matrimonio se encontrara en problemas, por lo regular siempre eran diez años mas arriba.

-Bueno seis o cinco años, da igual. -dijo Edward restándole importancia.

-¿Da igual?- pregunto Bella mirándolo.

Edward solo la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

James se aclaro la garganta. -¿En donde se conocieron?

-Bogota. -respondió Edward.

-Colombia. -

Edward sonrió al escuchar a su esposa, la miro y de nuevo se giro a ver a James.

-Del uno al diez ¿Cómo es su relación físicamente?

-¿Físicamente? -pregunto Bella. -Se refiere a...-mordió su labio y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

James asintió. -Me refiero a si tienen relaciones sexuales.

-Eh. -dudo en responder Edward.

-¿A la semana? -pregunto James al no obtener respuesta.

Ambos fruncieron el seño y se miraron entre si, se giraron hacia James y negaron hacia los lados.

James asintió y garabateo un par de cosas en su block de notas. Mientras que la pareja pensaba en las preguntas anteriores.

Cuando James levanto su vista, suspiro.

El tiempo había acabado. Un gran reloj le mostraba que la hora había terminado.

-Bien, eso seria todo por hoy ¿los veré mañana?

La joven asintió. -Hasta mañana.

Edward solo asintió con la cabeza y camino sin esperar a su mujer.

Observo como ambos salían de su consultorio.

Su primera consulta no había salido como él esperaba. Y por lo que vio esto iba hacer una prueba difícil.


	4. Chapter 4

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**


	5. Chapter 5

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía._

**"**_**MY BOYFRIEND**_** IS **_**ENGLISH**_**"**

**_Bien, lo admitió. Ahora, quiero fotos._**

Bella suspiro y observo a su marido.

Edward se anudaba la corbata sin mirarla si quiera.

-Fue raro ir a esa entrevista.

-Tú fuiste la que quiso ir. –respondió él.

-Lo sé. –dijo Bella recordando el motivo por el cual quiso ir.

Una estupidez….pensó. Pero, solo le llamo la atención. Tal vez, necesitaba más acción.

Sonriendo e ignorando que Edward la observaba se puso su abrigo negro.

-¿Saldrás? –preguntó Edward.

-Al igual que tú.

-Sí.

Bella asintió también, en silencio caminaron juntos hacia el garaje. Ambos estaban a los lados de sus respectivos carros. Bella abrió la puerta.

-Recuerda la fiesta de mi hermana.

Su hermana…con fastidio pensó que si irían después de todo.

-No lo olvidare.

-Es a las once. –le recordó Edward.

Bella asintió. Sin contestarle subió a su coche y lo prendió.

Como siempre, ella fue la que primero salió. Después, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Bella camino decidida haciendo sonar sus tacones por el lobby de la torre de corporaciones. Entro en el elevador y presiono el último piso.

Las puertas se abrieron, rápidamente su asistente camino hacia ella.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó bajando las escaleras.

-Se llama Nicholas Greg, tiene seis años apostando en contra de nuestro jefe, causando líos entre…

-¿Es de máxima prioridad? –la interrumpió Bella.

Su asistente asintió. –Alta.

-¿Vivo o muerto?

-Muerto.

-Pon el expediente ahí, me encargare de hacerlo esta noche.

Ella asintió.

Bella miro a su alrededor, observo como su asistente se sentaba en una de las computadoras. Solo había mujeres ahí. Nunca quiso preguntar porque su jefe quiso eso. Simplemente, tuvo la oportunidad de la vida al hallar aquella corporación.

Salió de sus pensamientos, y comenzó a leer el informe.

Nada, nuevo.

Siempre, era lo mismo, matar sin dejar huella.

Una de las chicas llegó a ella con un bolso, era lo que usaría esa noche.

**Edward **camino hacia el muelle, su coche lo había dejado una calle atrás. Él era el único que camina por ahí.

Entro a una vieja bodega. Por dentro, estaba como unas oficinas.

-Hola Sue.

-Edward. –murmuro y extendió una carpeta. –Tienes trabajo.

-Por algo estoy aquí. –sonrió torcidamente.

Sue solo lo ignoro y comenzó a escribir en su computadora.

Edward entendiendo su comportamiento, se dirigió hacia su oficina.

En cuanto toco la chapa, una estridente voz resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Eddie! Por fin, llegas hombre.

-Hey Emmet.

-¿Trabajo?

-Sí ¿Vas de salida?

-Voy al bar de Tania…

Edward sonrió. –Iré cuando acabe.

Emmet asintió y salió despidiéndose de ambos.

Edward entro, su oficina tenia vista hacia el mar. No era ostentosa, solo el equipo que utilizaba lo era. Dejo el expediente a un lado, y se sentó en la su silla giratoria.

Tecleo sus datos en su computadora. Y espero…

-Hola Edward. –una voz seductora se escuchó.

-Annie.- Respondió. -¿Qué tenemos hoy?

-Su nombre es Fred Richey, asesino a sueldo que no cumplió las reglas.

Edward asintió. –Me encargare.

Apago la computadora y camino hacia la pared contraria. Tecleando su contraseña nuevamente, la pared se abrió revelando varias armas.

Con dos armas en sus bolsillos camino hacia su volvo.

**Bella **le sonrió al guardia de seguridad. Vestía una gabardina que le llegaba hasta los talones.

-Busco al señor Nicholas Greg.

El guardia que custodiaba adentro asintió. –Por aquí.

Cruzaron el pasillo y abrió unas puertas, ella entro y espero a que la guiara hacia su objetivo.

-Espere aquí.

Bella miro hacia alrededor, se le complicaría salir. Pensó que la llevarían hasta el último piso, no al primer piso.

-Hola lindura.

Bella sonrió seductoramente. -¿Sr. Nicholas?

-Solo para ti.

El hombre llegó hasta ella, la recorrió asquerosamente con la mirada y se sentó en una silla de enfrente.

-¿A qué esperas para desnudarte?

Bella sonrió, quitándose poco a poco la gabardina, revelando una lencería de encaje.

Decidida a comenzar su trabajo, se situó entre las piernas de aquel hombre.

En cuestión de segundos, los labios de él le recorrían el cuello.

Bella llevo una de sus manos a su cuello, mientras la otra la llevaba a su pelo…

Mierda…pensó ¿Dónde diablos dejo la navaja? Se preguntó, luego recordó que la había dejado en su bolso.

Suspiro, a lo que el hombre creyó que lo hacía de placer. Y llevo sus manos a su cabeza para besarla en la boca.

¡Demonios! Bella trato de quitarse.

-Eh…- él protesto. –Sin juegos.

-De acuerdo. –ignorándolo se puso de pie.

Quiso darle una bofeteada al sentir su asquerosa mano en una de sus nalgas.

-Le daré el trato especial. –le sonrió.

El dejo caer sus brazos al sillón y la contemplo. Bella camino atrás de él. Y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Se acabo el juego, señor Nicholas.

-Eso es lo que estaba esperando.

Bella subió sus manos, una la poso en la frente mientras la otra tomaba su mandíbula.

-Con el señor X no se juega.

-Pero ¿Què?...

Un crack sonó. La cabeza de él cayo hacia un lado. Muerto.

Bella miro a su alrededor, sin tiempo para nada, se anudo su gabardina y camino hacia afuera.

Desgraciadamente, un guardia la detuvo.

-¿Y el señor?

-Me corrió. –murmuro molesta. –Y pide a otra.

El guardia asintió.

Cuando el viento de afuera toco su rostro, escucho como gritaba alguien adentro.

Rápidamente paro un taxi y subió alejándose de ahí.

**Edward **camino hacia dentro del bar. Robo una de las copas que traían los meseros y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Cruzo el lugar, y paso por un pasillo estrecho.

Abrió una puerta tambaleándose y miro a su alrededor.

Tres hombres jugaban cartas.

-Oh, este no es el baño..-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-No, márchese.

-Vamos, hombre, traigo dinero. –se acercó tambaleándose.

-Váyase. –murmuro otro.

-Miren. –saco billetes Edward y se los mostro. –Solo un juego.

Los hombres se miraron ente sí.

-Solo uno. –murmuraron.

Edward sonrió y simulo caerse mientras se sentaba.

Las cartas se repartieron…

Llevaban tres juegos, los cuales, él siempre perdía.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Edward se giró.

Un hombre de traje estaba en la puerta.

-Ya se iba. –murmuraron los otros.

-¿Tú eres Fred?

-¿Tú que quieres?

-¿Fred?

-Sí, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-A ti.

N/A: ¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? Solo este capítulo se parecerá a la película el próximo ya es diferente (: Espero les haya gustado.

AGREGUEN EN FACEBOOK Y TWITTER Link`s en mi perfil.


	7. ADELANTO DE MI LIBRO

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	9. Chap

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
